


Their Daily Lives

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying implied, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at the kitchen, Profe poked Landkarte’s cheek. "So, you can't eat apples again because they're almost similar with Ea's blushing cheeks, my Dear?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Daily Lives

**Author's Note:**

> 07-Ghost belongs to Yukino Ichihara & Yuki Amemiya. I own nothing but this lame plot.

It was another calm and peaceful day at the Manor.

Fest and Relikt were making breakfast in the kitchen together. Vertrag, being the most patient residence in that manor he was, was trying to wake Zehel up—unfortunately, though, Zehel didn’t show any sign of consciousness even after thirty minutes passed. If Profe didn’t offer to help, God knew what would happen to them later.

A bucket full of cold water later, Zehel finally woke up.

Simply put, Profe’s simple trick was a big success.

The white-haired man could only face-palmed at the sight of their morning debate. 

* * *

"Morning all…"

A light-haired boy replied that grumpy greeting with a wide smile, while the other boy with dark hair only nodded and continued to eat his breakfast ignorantly. Everything happened normally, until Relikt put a plate full of apples on top of the table and Landkarte's eyes became tearful out of the blue.

Several seconds later, the second youngest manor resident cried.

Ea and Zehel were taken aback and could only sit in their places. Profe and Fest were trying to calm him up, while Relikt gave the apples a curious glance before deciding to put them back into the fridge again.

Landkarte's cry stopped right after Relikt did that.

Vertrag and Relikt blinked.

Ea, as the one who felt curious easily, stood up from his chair and opened the fridge's door to show Landkarte the apples again.

And so he continued to cry again.

But after Vertrag closed the door (again), Landkarte calmed down slowly.

Open the door and he cried, close the door and he calmed again. They did it several times to prove that the apples were guilty until Fest became tired of hearing Landkarte's cry and their prank. He closed the fridge's door for the last time. Zehel winced when Fest struck him on the head after he tried to open the cursed door again later.

"There, there, my Dear. No need to cry again. Would you like to tell us why did you cry today?" Profe asked, patting the younger boy's head like a mother calming her son down with gentle smile on her lips. Landkarte hiccupped slightly before pointing at the fridge and… Ea?

"I-it's the apples—"

"What's wrong with those apples, Landkarte? You love to eat them, don't you?" It's Relikt's turn to voice his question. His feeling told him that this 'accident' was related with something that happened last night, before those two boys went to sleep.

"I-I do! B-but, but—but—but—! UWAAAH! I can't eat them anymore!"

Vertrag and Fest exchanged their glances, swearing mentally and agreed silently; if this really was related with something that Zehel did last night, they'd hit that spiky haired man with the closest thing they could grab in seconds.

"Why can't you eat them, hmm? Did they scare you in your dream?"

"N-n-no. They don’t."

"What's the reason, then?" A sweat could be seen hanging itself behind Ea's head now. And after Ea's turn to speak, Landkarte cried again as loud as he can.

Relikt, Fest, and Vertrag threw death glares on the oldest resident when he tried to flee.

"Y-yesterday, I saw Ea's cheeks became red after Zehel teased him about something I didn't know. They're as red as apples, and whenever I want to eat apple, Ea's cheek is the one that come to my mind and I'm imagining I'm going to eat Ea's cheek and I can't eat them anymore~!"

Profe giggled amusedly, Ea face-palmed, Landkarte still cried, and the four older males in the manor were 'playing' catch-the-criminal instantly after they heard Landkarte's confession. Each of them—except for Zehel, who was the 'criminal'—brought their own weapon; Fest with his thick dictionary, Vertrag with the broom which was standing next to him, and Relikt with his own shoes. Zehel had to run away for his own safety since their murderous aura could be felt by anyone who was standing near, no matter who they were. Whether it was a cat, a mouse, or even bird outside who chose to fly before something could hurt them.

Back at the kitchen, Profe poked Landkarte’s cheek. "So, you can't eat apples again because they're almost similar with Ea's blushing cheeks, my Dear?"

Landkarte nodded, still sobbing softly and eyes red from too much crying.

"But do you like it when Ea’s cheeks become red like last night?"

A nod again, but Ea's feeling turned bad. Even though he was just a 6 years old boy, he knew something was wrong when Profe smiled like ‘that'. 'Smiled like that' meant 'smiling sweetly with witchy laugh as the background music playing from somewhere', by the way.

"There, there. Let's continue our breakfast, then. Otherwise, we'll be late to go to school—and just ignore it if you hear that moron's screaming, okay? He deserves it, anyway."

Right after Profe said it, Ea shivered as he heard the familiar painful scream the long-haired teen mentioned before.

* * *

Several years later, the manor was still as peaceful as it was before. ‘Peaceful’ as in having morning bickering among its residents, Landkarte and Ea included.

"Hey! Don't run away, Ea~!"

"The hell if I'm going to stop now, Jerk!"

"But—"

"There's no 'but' for this time!"

Profe giggled amusedly, while Vertrag—who was babysitting his nephew that day—only sighed loudly when he heard the youngest residents daily morning argument.

He felt déjà vu, by the way.

"And there you're, sulking even before you listen to my reason!"

"I'm not sulking! I just can’t accept that stupid reason of yours!"

A playful smirk appeared on Landkarte's face. "Is that so~?"

If Tiashe weren't there, Ea would gladly kick that loafer until he flew away to the North Pole right now. "If you use 'because your cheeks looks like apples' as a reason to kiss and bit my cheeks suddenly again, you Jerk, don't you even dare to think I'm your friend anymore for the rest of your life!"

"EEEH?! SO CRUEL!"

"I should be the one who said that to you!"

And so they continued their argument, even when they were on the way to go to school. While ignoring the looks they gained from debating that ambiguous reason Landkarte stated first when they entered Junior High School, of course.

Somewhere in the manor, Zehel hid himself from receiving the punishment Fest and Relikt promised at him a long, long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on 12/12/2015, just in case you found the difference from what I've posted on FFn first. (-w-)/


End file.
